1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to knife caddys and more particularly to a drywall and plastering knife caddy of two sections, the smaller section capable of portable use, being carried on a worker's belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drywall and plastering knives are commonly manufactured in sizes ranging from one inch to fourteen inches and are commonly carried in trays or simply in the trunk or bed of the worker's truck, there being no known caddy type device designed to carry the knives en mass or on a worker's belt. Heretofore a drywall hanger or plasterer would carry one or two knives to the job site and when a different sized knife would be required he would usually shuffle through an assortment of knives contained in a tray, for instance.
An important object of this invention is to provide a caddy which will carry a large selection of various size drywall and plastering knives which will fully protect the knives from damaging each other and which also will protect the person from being injured by the knives being carried.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a caddy having a removable section capable of being carried on a worker's belt.